This invention relates in general to magazine catches for firearms and deals more particularly with an improved ambidextrous magazine catch. The magazine catches provided on most firearms are handed and usually set-up for right-hand operation. Where provision is made for left-hand operation it is usually necessary to remove the magazine catch and reassemble it with the firearm in a left-handed operating position. However, this arrangement is often inconvenient, particularly where the firearm is to be used by more than one person, as, for example, in a training session during which several persons may be required to operate the same gun.
Accordingly, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved, reliable ambidextrous magazine catch of durable construction.